The Vampire's Mate
by LoverLove78
Summary: A new girl pops up at Cross Academy. She joins the night class for the fact that she is a vampire, but she's different from the other vampires. Not to mention she as tough as nails. But what does this have to do with Zero? Read and find out! Warning: Kaname gets his butt handed to him "a little". ZeroXOC mention of KanameXYuuki Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First Vampire Knight story review would help.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Oc**_

**The Oc: **

_**Name: **_Angelica Gails

_**Kind: **_Vampire

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Looks like: **_Ash black hair and eyes, around 5'8ft, and creamy pale skin, hair up to her waist and, she somewhat of a bad-ass.

**Angelica Gails P.O.V.**

"Mom" I yell as I stomp around the room angrily. I'm so pissed off its not even funny. My parents thought it's a good idea to go to Cross Academy and have that bastard Kaname fall in love with me than live happily ever after with him. (Gag). Honestly I rather die. All my parent what is to regain power of the senate from the "purebloods" and I really don't care. What makes laugh is they think the are purebloods. It funny because the last time I checked a vampire are suppose to burn up in the sun. "Mother" I yelled one more time.

"What?" she said as she come in the room with my white night class uniform.

"Why" I stated. I wanted to rip that uniform out of her hands and tear it up into a million and one pieces and throw it out the window. "You know I don't-" I was interrupted mid sentence.

"I know" my mother said. I know my parents love me but I really don't want to have kid with that. Sure they would cute. A baby boy that look a lot like him but with my black colored hair and eyes. Cute, but no. After am awkward moment she mother finally says. "but it for the best." I roll my eyes.

"You sure?" I ask but say something before she could I say "Whatever lets go before the sun decides to pop up." I took the uniform into the bathroom and change in less than two minutes.

On the ride the I finishes say my good-byes to my family. My mom said to call her when I get the change and everyday during mating season, which is nine months away, I tell her OK. She and my dad are probably praying that my mate will be Kaname. Too bad that's not doing to happened. When we got there I realized that the sun started to come out. "Mom you got the umbrellas?" She hands me two a white one and a black one.

"Open one and save the other." she said sadly. I get out and open the black one. My mom started starts to drive away.

"Bye" I said with only the close I have on and two umbrellas. I sigh and count to three my mom drives back and I take out my stuff and she drives off. I walk inside the building close my umbrella and head toward the headmaster's office. I open the door and walk in and I see the headmaster, Kaname, and two daytime students. Kaname yawned.

"Hello Miss Gails." the headmaster says.

"Mr. Cross." I say.

"So" he says to change the topic "these two daytime students are Zero and Yuuki. They are the only two prefects they keep the peace between the human students and the vampire students."

"Nice to meet you" I say "reading" them. Zero looks like his been through a lot. The looks in his eyes say vampire hunter, and he smells like a level D. Too bad he look cute. Mr. Cross's eye have the same look does it just been dim down and something lets me he's a little nuts, but that's a hunch. And Yuuki she looked a lot like Kaname and smelled a lot like him too. Well if he was human and a girl. She smelled healthy and good tasting. I still think she Kaname's sister or something. Whatever.

"Nice to meet you." Yuuki says after she walked up to me than started shaking me hand. Zero just stares and stayed were he is. Kaname walks up to me and trys to shake me hand but I growl at him.

"Moody" he says " ether way I recommend you be nice to you roommate."

"What!?" I yell.

"You heard me." Kaname says.

"I thought boys and girls couldn't share a dorm room." I yell.

"Normally" Mr. Cross started to say "but the aren't any girl dorms open right now and Kaname's room is pretty big and he don't have a roommate. so." I sigh.

"Fine." I say. Than I realize the sun was started to creep in through the curtain. I move to the left away from it. "Let's go" I say as I turn around to leave his office. I open the umbrella at the doorway than go outside. Kaname follows me outside than starts walking beside me. I'm so glad he didn't start a conversation with because if he did I would have bitten his head off and than eat his heart.

When we got to the door of the Moon Dorm he open the door for me. What a gentlemen. Not. I close my umbrella. Than he guides me towards his room now our room. When we got the I see two beds, one close to the curtain and smaller it was that small but compare that one to the king size bed across from it it was tiny. "Switch places with me." I said.

"Excuse you?" the bastard says in his high and mighty attitude. I know what he was think I didn't even had to look at him in the eyes to know.

"You heard me switch spot with me. I didn't say beds." I say. I knew right there that I could have gotten his big bed instead of this small one but it. Probably would have smell like him no mater how many time I would wash it.

"Why?" he asks not even caring. I swear he only asked why to piss me off.

"Because I'm a true pureblood vampire your a piece of shit that come out of you ancestors rear end!" I yell. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure." he said in a voice that said "Shut the fuck up I don't give a damn."

I go to the curtain. I roll up my sleeve. I really don't know why I'm about to do this. I don't have to prove anything to him but, I left up the curtain a little I put my arm in the sunlight. Oh fucking god it hurt. I'm cooking myself alive here. The smell of cook flesh my flesh. The hurts like hell but why would I let Kaname know this. He just stayed there across the room and watched. A bump started to appear on my arm fuck my blood was starting to boil in the part of my arm. I wanted to scream I want to scream so fuck bad and loud oh god kill me now. And suddenly the bubbled pop and I close the curtain. Suddenly the site of my blood dripping down my arm gave me an idea. "Oh Kaname why, why did you do that?" I say.

"No ones going to believe that." he says seeming even more cocky.

"You sure about that." I say "Who are the doing to believe the girl you're holding against the window and the curtain fell or you."

"You are an evil little bitch" he says.

"Why thank you." I say.

"You can move the beds but I'm not helping you." Kaname says going to his bed than lays down.

"Really your going to let a lady move two bed all by herself." I say seeming like I wouldn't be able to do it myself. I could but that's not the point.

"..."

"Asshole."

_**A/N:So what do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:Chapter 2**_

**Angelica Gails P.O.V. (Still)**

Hour later I wake up and its 6:30pm. I finally got Kaname to help me move the bed after pulling out one of my weapons that I packed for protection. The funny thing was Blood Lust Shadow,my gun, wasn't even loaded. I chuckled to myself and got ready for class. I shower, put on my white uniform, load and hid Blood Lust Shadow in my uniform, than grab the white umbrella than check the time. 7:00. (Sigh). Class doesn't even start until 7:30 and I could get there ten seconds if I wanted. I go outside the room than walk around to take a good look at the dorm. I walk to what I guess is the living room and sit on the sofa. The look to me left and I see a manga book. "_Vampire Kiss"_ the cover said I open the door and inside it says "_Property of Takuma Ichijo"_

"Who is Takuma Ichijo?" I think out load.

"Hey you found it." a seventeen maybe eighteen year old boy with, blond hair and green eyes says as he sat beside me and took the book away from me.

"So you're Takuma Ichijo." I say as he flips through the pages of the book. He nods.

"Yep and your Angelica Gails. Right?" he asks.

"Who else would I be?" I ask. Than look at the time 7:10. "Why is time going by so slow?"

"We're vampires we have entity to life." Takuma says still flipping through the book. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I got up and started to walk away.

"Hey can I ask you something?" he asks.

"You already did." I say as I walk outside. Its 7:15 might as well go for a walk.

_*****/ Fifteen Minute Time Skip /*****_

Finally we were aloud in the class room and everyone waited for the teacher to show up. I look around the room and pick somewhere to sit. I decide to sit in the back next to a window. Suddenly I hear _Psh. _I look out the window and pay no attention to who or whatever that was. _Psshh._I turn around.

"What?!" I yell.

"You in Kaname's sit." the teen boy tells me.

"So?" I say in a care free tone. I think I put the boy in a state of shock. He looks at me like I'm crazy. Suddenly I feel Kaname come in. I look in his direction than back to the boy I was talking. The boy is now across the room siting somewhere else. I roll my than back at Kaname. He was now right next to where I was siting. He stares at me for a second. To long for my taste. "Take photo it'll last longer." I say than put my feet up on the table. Kaname growls. I just stare at him. Suddenly a boy with blond hair and blue eye tells Kaname something in his ear.

"Ew No why would you think that?" he said quickly and in disgust. With that I'm pretty sure what he asked. No ew what would give him that idea.

"Well we all heard-" the blond says. Kaname slaps him before the blond could finish his sentence. By the way that sounded that was going to hurt later.

"I don't care what you heard now go fix it Aido." Kaname yells than pushed Aido away.

"So?" I say.

"Move."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because..."

Suddenly a man with black hair, blueish eyes, well eye, and was wearing an eye patch covering his right eye. He smelled like a hunter and if I wasn't mistaken he's Toga Yagari . He sets books down on the table than looks up. "Kuran sit down." Kaname glare at me. I flip him off with a grin on my face. I know he pissed off yet he sit behind me. Yagari looks right at me. "I see we have a new student."

"No duh" I say.

"What you're name? he says than takes out a book and a pen.

"Angelica Gails." I say. He writes my name in the book. (I guess that's what he was writing.)

"If you have a question just ask." he says before turning around to write something on the board.

"Wait I have a question." I say. Yagari turn around and faces me. "What is the current top ranked vampire hunter doing teaching Ethics to a class a vampires?" he doesn't answer me. "So I'm guessing from your selective silence you lost you're touch. No?" I knew I was playing around with his pride a little maybe not but still.

"The only reason I'm teaching a group of vampires is because the Vampire and Hunter Association thought it was a good idea to do this to hopeful make peace between humans and vampires." he says with one of the veins on his forehead throbbing.

"Yea sure I totally believe you." I say statistically. He takes out his gun and points it at yours truly.

"You wanna see if I lost my touch?" he yells. I smirk.

"I dare you to take a shot." I say with that same smirk. "You can. I'll make it easy for you I won't even move." he about to put the trigger than puts the gun down.

"You're mouth is going to kill you." he says than goes back to write what he was writing before. Than he starts he's lecture.

Worst couple hours of my life.

When he finished he left and we still have 15 minutes until we were let out to go back to our dorms. But as soon as he left Kaname got up and decide to move away and people move away from me or closer to me. A group of people gather around the desk I'm still sitting at. "Are you crazy? What were you thinking? Normally he would have pulled it what you do?" they ask.

"Get away from me." I say coldly and annoyed.

**Kaname Kuran P.O.V.**

I get away from that girl. I can't believe I let the headmaster approve her to come to this school on the other hand I didn't think she was a bitch. I sit alone in the front away from her after class was over. Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Seiren, Senri Shiki, and,Takuma Ichijo come over to me. Not in that order. "So?" I ask

"What?" they say altogether.

"You know what." I say. They don't answer. "Go screw yourselves."

"Temperamental" I hear someone mumble.

"You should know why." I mumble back.

"So you're mad about that." Karin says. I roll my eyes. Of course I'm mad about that. I nod. "Why?" I stare directly at him coldly. Everyone leaves after that. Finally I'm alone.

**Angelica Gails P.O.V **

I'm being verbally tortured with stupid questions. If it wasn't me think that I would be arrested I would have killed all of them. "That's it." I yell. I take out Blood Lust Shadow. He's white and black stained with spots of red. I put him on the desk. "If you aren't afraid of being shot ask your stupid question." people got away from me and everything got quiet. And yes I called my gun a he get over it. I start to look outside the window. The sun was starting to rise. Great. Suddenly I feel a group of people walk to me be around me. Some decide to sit other decide to stand. I look at the new group of people around me. The only two people I "knew" was Aido and Takuma. "You guys have guts"

"So do you." Aido says. I smirk.

"So why you come over here?"

"No reason" Aido says. I roll my eye and look outside. I sigh.

"Leave me be if its really nothing." I say. I watch the sunrise.

"OK did you and Kaname-" Aido start to say but I stop him mid-sentence by pointing my gun at him.

"Finish your sentence and I shoot."

Exactly than the bell rang. I put Blood Lust Shadow away and walk out. I open my umbrella and as soon as I open the door to go out to the gates I see Yuuki jumping around I hear and see girl. Some where trying to get over it. I was a little freaked out but everyone else seem calm so I wasn't worried. But as soon as the gates open all you hear is "Oh Idol-san" and " Oh Kaname-sempe" and "Oh Wild-san" and other stuff I couldn't make out. Yuuki is push girls in one direction and they seem to becoming from another. I look over to where Zero is. He's just standing there and the girls seem to be afraid to go pass him. I look ahead and just walk. Suddenly I hear something rip. My arm suddenly feels hot and it burns. Damn that when I realized it was my umbrella. Someone ripped my umbrella. I slowly turn around and see a boy with a piece of my umbrella. I walk to the boy slowly. Than I start beating him up.

**Yuuki Cross P.O.V**

I'm pushing girls away from the night class. I wish Zero would help me or come over here at least. All he has to do is stand. Suddenly I hear "Fight, fight, fight,"

I turn around and I see the new night class student beating up a day class student. "Zero" I yell. I don't think he can even hear me. "Zero" he turns around. All the girl gave up and when to their dorms and his side. I guess he heard people yelling "Fight, fight, fight," because he when to where it was happening.

**Zero Kiryu P .O.V**

I rush to where a group of day student. Honestly I expect a cat fight. They happened so often it not even enjoyable. I push through the group of people watching. And I see the fight. It's the new night class student. I sigh and break up the fight. The headmaster told us that she was different from the other vampires. And now I knew what he meant by the smell in the air. Out of nowhere Yuuki come and is helping the boy. I look at Angelica grab her umbrella and gave it to her. Not that it made a difference it had a huge hole. So I grab her and pull her under a tree with me.

"Hey thanks for saving my skin." she says dusting her white uniform off and still holding her white well now whitish umbrella.

"Don't thank me it my job."

**Angelica Gails P.O.V **

What hold up did I just thank him? Normally I would yell at people for stopping one of my fights. He smells different from before. What is going on here? "Well whatever than." I say in a carefree tone.

"So."he says.

"Yea." I say.

"Why you come to Cross Academy?" he asks after five minutes of awkward.

"My parents made me. I thought you would have taken me to the headmaster's office by now." I say focusing the conversation froward.

"Normally."

"So-" I start to say but get cut off.

"I don't want to beside you need an umbrella."Zero says than sits under the tree instead of leaning on it like he was.

"Oh" I say "Anyway" I say.

_**A/N: Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: REVIEW!_**

**Angelica Gails P.O.V**

Yuuki come back with a umbrella. I closed my broken one and took the other umbrella. That smelled like sweaty socks and sneakers. They slowly walked me over to the headmaster's office. By now he probably called my mother and I was about to get an earful . (Sigh) I'm probably going to be expelled. To bad I was kind of enjoying the time I got to push Kaname's buttons, good things never last.

We slowly walk in Cross's office. He's sitting there and Kaname is standing by him. "Sit down Ms. Gails." I sit and put my feet up on his desk. I'm already getting expelled might as well be comfortable when I'm told. He pushes them off and I put them back up.

"I could do this all day." I say. He rolls his eye.

"Anyway, I hope-"Mr Cross starts to say but I cut him off.

"Just say if I'm expelled." I say. Yes I can live for entity but I don't like to waste my time on stupidity.

"You should be but Kaname here persuade me for a week suspension," Mr Cross says.

"So I see" I say. _**What the fuck!?** _Kaname. Did I hear right? "You said Kaname right?" he nods. I make sure there's no shock in my voice and than look at Kaname. "So I see someone started to have a little crush on me." I say to him in a teasing tone.

"I don't have a crush on you." he snarls at me.

"Pretty boy trying to seem scary." I say.

"Whatever." he snarls. Than leaves. I chuckle. I was going to have fun with this. "So in school suspension?" I ask.

"In dorm suspension." he says. "Starting tomorrow."

"Cool." I say than get up. "Later." I say as I leave and close the door behind me.

**Zero Kiryu P.O.V **

That was almost laughable. I swear Kaname was about- suddenly my train of thought was broken by Headmaster Cross. "Yuuki, Zero keep an eye on her. We don't need for the peace to be broken just because someone wants to have a good time. Is that clear?" he says.

"Understood Mr Cross." me and Yuuki say.

"Forget Mr Cross why don't you two ever call me father." he says with tear coming from his eyes. This is the third time this week not even he ask that. I normally let Yuuki just handle this and I just watch. I watch as her hips sway as she walks to the left than right than back again. I watch as her lips parts and speaks. I take in her sent. Her sent is so comforting yet maybe that's just the sent of her warm, tasty blood just flowing through, What I'm I think? Awesome now I'm hungry.

"I'm going to go I'm tried." I say than leave.

"Wait!" Yuuki shout as I walk down the hall. I stop and let her catch up to me. "Are you going to be in class today?" she asks so sweetly. She looks in my eye than down. "You know you haven't been in class for awhile-" I stop her by touch her cheek and walk away.

I make it to my room and take out the blood tablets. I how I hate them. I can't take them I just can't but here I go.

**Kaname Kuran P.O.V.**

I run up the stair and go into my room and slam the door behind me. How dare she think I have a crush on her?! I swear that girl thinks to much of herself. But by know she probably start crushing on Kiryu by now. I wonder what she thinks of herself after starting to fall for a level D. I hope I don't regret not expelling her. All I have to do is deal with her for nine months. Nine long me wanna to kill her months. Why did I agree to share my room?

**Angelica Gails P.O.V**

I walk to the Moon dorm quickly. I think I wound have rather burned than hold that umbrella. Anyway I walk through the door and Aido hand me the phone. "It's you're mother." he says than walks away. She is going to kill me.

"Hello?" I say like nothing happened.

"How dare you almost get expelled? It's not even you first full day there. What were you thinking? Ooh you are so lucky you got the looks to pull in Kaname like that. I swear you're eighteen and you act twelve." she yells.

"You done?" I say now sitting on the sofa and tired of the conversion.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that?!" she yells. I sigh.

"I'm sorry" I say "I'm just annoyed."

"Tell mom about it." she says.

"Mom is that Angelica I wanna talk to her." I hear in the background. It sounds like James, my fifteen year old brother.

"Yes" mom yells "I'm going to pass you to your brother." than pasts him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I say now laying on the sofa. "How's everything?"

"I miss you." he says. Him and I were always close mom always looked at us and prayed we didn't become an incest couple. And we didn't the thing is she would have loved us anyway if we had but that's to close of a blood-tie. If he was my cousin maybe and not even I just don't like the idea of doing it with family is that a crime? Anyway.

"I've been gone for less than a day." I say.

"I know but its weird not having you suddenly punching me in the arm or poking me or something." James says.

"Is it really?" I ask.

"Yes it is anyway tell me about you." he asks. I tell him everything minus some details he didn't have to know which took five minutes . "So let me get this straight, you teacher is a Toga Yagari the vampire hunter, Kaname is an annoying pretty boy, and you think you like a Zero a vampire/vampire hunter." he says.

"I never said I think I like Zero." I say look at the selling.

"You were implying it" he says.

"No I wasn't" I say. Was I ?

"Yea sure you weren't." he says statistically but more like me. Weird. "Hey I know I shouldn't be stressing over this but would you be able to-" I interrupt him.

This was going to be his second heat and I was there to help him with his first. A vampire's first heat is painful. This is the time when your powers combine with your cells and you instincts sharpen. Not to mention you all so get new cells some for mating and others to increase blood lust. Normally all this starts at the age of fifteen but apparently James is an early bloomer,like me. All I did was rub his cheek and back and gave him blood when he wanted it. It was hard for me to see him like that his dark,brown hair was a mess and his black eyes were ruby red and craved blood and he wanted skin contact. And sometimes he laid there in his bed with me next to him and would scream. All of this for an entire week. Of course there are ways to relieve some of the pain but the most affective is the act of mating. But mom didn't want us to go out and do that but I found my way.

"I don't know" I say.

"Try" he says.

"I will." I say. Than close the phone. I get up and slowly head up to the room. I slowly open the door and see Kaname was sleeping. He smells like he just showered. He actually looks cute and not annoying in his sleep. I close the door behind me and change. All of a sudden I hear Kaname mumble something.

"I love you Yuuki, my vampire princess." I hear. What. The. Hell. Did I hear that or I'm I going crazy? I clear my throat and try to sound like Yuuki.

"What was that Kaname-sempe?" I say.

"I love you..." he says than rolled over.

Something with that sentence made me want to do this. Don't ask I really did know whats come over me. I take a cup fill it up with warm water and put his hand in it. My brother did this to me and sadly this works, well at least on girls, he thought it would be funny to do this to my mom too. I go to bed. Why I'm such a twelve year old?

**Kaname Kuran P.O.V**

I wake up with my hand and bed sheets feeling me bed warm and wet. Fuck did I cum in my sleep? I open me eye. I see that someone put my hand in a cup that had water in it and I wet the bed. I had a good idea who did this. I get up and throw the cup at Angelica. "Wake up you immature bitch!" I yell pissed off.

"Ow" that she-devil says "What is it Bed wetter?" she says with a smirk on her face.

"How older are you ? Eleven?" I yell even more peeved than before. Gails started laughing.

"Get over it" she says "I didn't think it was going to work now you have..."she looks at the clock "five minutes to get to class." I look at the time. Fuck.

" I don't even have anytime to shower." I yell.

" Four minutes forty-two seconds." Gails says. I roll my eyes and hop in the shower. I was not going to class smelling like urine.

A couple minutes later she was knocking on the door. "60 second hurry up" she yells through the bathroom door. I turn off the water and quickly dry myself.

"I know bitch, I know." I yell.

"Or are you waiting for me to get in the shower?" she says.

"I don't have a crush on you!" I yell quickly putting on my uniform.

"Sure because keeping someone you hate in "your" school totally makes senses." she says sarcastically.

"F.Y.I. I'm rolling my eyes." I say than I open the door.

"You're late." she says as the clock made a sound to indicate it was 7:30.

"Shut up bitch." I say as run down stirs use my quick vampire speed but I'm pretty sure see heard me.

"Baka" she yelled. I leave the house.

_**A/N: Is anyone reading this? I hope I'm not writing this to four people only (you know who you are) well if I am maybe I should drop it. Review, P.M or something. Please. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Chapter 4 YAY sorry for it taking forever to update hut school is kill me with homework so yea**_

**Zero Kiryu's P.O.V**

It's a cool, calm night and Yuuki and I are on our patrols. She recently went to check the border of the school to make sure no one was ditching class, and I'm making sure no one is sneaking out of their dorms to fawn over the night class. As time went on, I've walked by both Day Class dorms, female and male, ten times each, but the result is the same: no one is sneaking out. I find it strange. The headmaster told us to keep an eye on Angelica, so I decide to go to the Moon Dorm. I walk around it before realizing what is the point, she isn't going to sneak out, she would probably just go through the front door. So I climb up a tree, not too close but not too far away, and look inside. She enters the room with nothing but a towel around herself. Her dark, black hair and creamy pale skin look damp. She makes a disgusted face and then opens the room's window.

**Angelica Gails P.O.V**

I open the window after I take a shower. I completely forgot that Kaname hadn't removed his wet sheets, and _I_ wasn't going to do it for him. I'm no one's mother—well, not yet anyway. glide to my bed in my towel and grab my suitcase. I pull out a black spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans, and I dress into them. I take out a comb and sort through my wet hair, dangling the knots. When I finish, I unpack my hairdryer, go to the bathroom, blow dry my hair,and then finish unpacking my closet. I do this rather quickly, and now I'm bored. I sigh tediously, then lie on my bed again. What to do...What to do? Oh, I know.

Standing, I dig out one of my bags that I have Blood Lust Shadow cased in. This bag also hides my throwing knives. My mother had always said knives are less ladylike. Even thou I know she has some skill when it comes to throwing them and wanted me to learn but never use. Screw that.

Suddenly, I hear ruffling in a tree nearby. I grab some of my knives—it's more likely for one to survive if I throw a knife rather than shoot them, because with a gun, I don't miss—and I grab four of my knifes Upon hearing a loud, ear-popping masculine scream, I then smell the blood…It smells like Zero.

I'm going to get expelled _and_ arrested. Fuck.

**Zero Kiryu's P.O.V**

Now, I'm under this tree when I try to leave the perimeter of the dorm, but I make a sound and now I have a knife stuck in my shoulder. Fuck this shit hurts. By the looks at the ones that missed, they're each a dark-sliver color numbering up to four, and maybe four and a half inches long. I put my hand on the handle and try to pull it out, but it hurts so bad, and blood begins gushing out of the wound. I can't even stand that's how agonizing it feels.

I hold the handle and start to pull it out again. But I can't. I can't do it…I'm surprised tears aren't falling from my eyes.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. I look to see who it is. It turns out to be Angelica. She sinks to her knees to, I guess, help me. "Bite down." she mutters, just as I notice the white cloth she has and is now putting to my mouth. "You're going to bite down, or can you hold in your scream?" she asks, still holding the cloth to my mouth. I bite down on the cloth. She smirks "Not talking to me ?" she teases. I give her a look that demands her to get this over with, and with that, she pulls the knife out quickly.

"_FUCK!_" I scream in pain, but it doesn't sound like it, because the cloth muffles the sound. I remove the material from my mouth. She cuts her wrist with the knife.

"Drink. You've lost a lot of blood, and it's my fault, so..." she says as blood drips from her wrist. I slowly reaching out, I grab her arm and pull it toward me, placing my lips on her cut. I drink her blood until the wound heals. She looks weak when I'm done.

"You OK?" I ask, wondering if I drank too much.

"Yeah, peachy." she mutters' trying to hide something, but I can tell what. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." I say, standing then she stands up as well. And as I watch, she unexpectedly licks the bloody knife.

**Angelica Gails' P.O.V**

I don't know why, but I just had the urge to lick it. It's not a hunger or pleasure urge, it was just an _urge_. I lick the knife—most of the blood on it was Zero's. And as I taste his blood, I realize why his smell changed. Not too drastic a change, but still a change.

"You were turned it to a vampire four years ago, right?" I ask, as he looks at me as if I just grew a second head. I roll my eyes. "I know what the answer is; I just want to hear it." I start walking back to the Moon Dorm. I should probably get packing, anyway.

"Yeah I was. What about it?" he asks, as he starts to follow me.

"What do you know about vampires?" I question, ignoring his first question.

Without saying answering, he turns around and starts to walk away.

"Whatever." I mutter, changing the subject, "You going to get me expelled, or what?" I question.

"Why should I?" he inquire, still not looking at me. Then he walks away.

"Whatever." I say again. I go inside the dorm and stay down stairs. I lay on the soft sofa. Poor boy, his first mating season is this year. If he didn't walk away, he would have known. But now why do I feel guilty? I have done this before and not have felt guilty, so why now? I sigh. I glide up stairs and grab an umbrella, just in case, and go looking for Zero. I gaze around before catching sight of the figure up ahead.

"Zero!" I shout as I catch up to him. He turns around and looks at me.

**Zero Kiryu's P.O.V**

What did she _want?_ I have to go back to my room and go to bed. "…What?" I sigh.

"In nine months, you're going to be in heat like the rest of us." She states bluntly "Just thought you should know." Then she walks away.

…Did I hear her right?

"What?" I ask, confused. She sighs.

"You are a vampire, vampires have mating seasons. Every vampire, at the age of fifteen, normally goes in to heat—even level E's are affected. Level D's, including you, don't enter their first heat until four years after being turned." She declares, like I was supposed to write everything down.

"_What?_" I ask without thinking. She takes a seat under a tree and pats the ground beside her, telling me to sit. I lower myself by her, not next to her, but close enough.

"What don't you understand?" she asks. I'm not confused, I just really don't know what to say. I shrug. "Whatever." she states and gets up.

**Angelica Gails' P.O.V**

I start to walk away at a normal pace. I have no idea why, but my heart is pounding, hard and loud. It started when he sat next to me. Maybe I was feeling his anxiety, but if that was all, why is it still pounding like this? I sigh, then look back to see Zero is walking away. Thank god. I quicken my pace, and abruptly, I smell blood. I start to trail the smell with my instincts.

I look back as I pass Zero. He seems bothered by the smell, like he is sniffing bad fish or something.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Do not hate me. **__** I am so so very sorry I have not been updating.,**__**What happened was my computer did something and erased everything. **__**So I had retype all - well most, because I have a flash drive, - of this chapter. I'll try and again update soon Oh and this story since chapter 3 or 4 has be beta by Shakaka, so thank her for editing this **__**R&R Please I need encouragement.**_  


**Angelica Gails P.O.V**

I start to follow their scent again, pacing ahead to where I see three figures. Two are in white uniforms—one being scolded by the other—and the last is in a black uniform. Picking up my pace, I walk toward them. The figure in black is a fan girl who'd, upon further listening, has let Aido drink her blood, so now Kaname is rebuking him for it. "How _many_ times have I told you _not_ to do _exactly that?_" He yells,angry and tired.

"Do what?" I question. He turns and dead-on glares at me. "What I do?" I ask again.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the house?" He inquires in a tone that says he isn't asking, he is commanding. I feel someone behind me and when I look back, it's Zero.

"What's going on here?" He demands, and then looks at the girl. Shortly after, a teenager with blue-grey hair and similar coloured eyes appears. She reaches out and, touching the girl on back, she then starts to erase the other girl's mind.

"This is none of your concern, Kiryu." The brown-haired pretty boy Kaname states in a hard tone, and the way he says that sentence makes me aggravated, so I speak up.

"Um, I believe it _is_—him being a prefect, or whatever it's called." I hiss, almost snarl. Kaname smirks, and that makes me all the more irritated.

"Aw, cute! Having a girl fight your battles for you, Zero?" Kaname asks Zero in a teasing tone. That makes me grin.

"You're not in the position to torment anyone here, Kaname." I say, sounding cocky.

"Oh, really?" he shoots back with a smirk.

"You're not bed-" I start to say but am rudely interrupted with a slap across the face. It is not hard enough to make a sound, but forceful enough to shut me up, until I regain some composure. "…You did _not_just hit me!" I snarl at Kaname, my hand resting against my cheek.

"I'm going back to class." He states, all but ignoring me and starting to walk away. My teeth grind together in irritation. You do _not_ turn you back on me when _you_ piss me off, _ever! _Balling my hands into fists, I start to walk towards him. Zero grabs my arm.

"Do you _want_ to be killed instead of Kaname?" I spit, my eyes glowing red as I struggle to hold myself back, ready to rip someone to shreds. He slowly and unwillingly lets go of me.

"Not my fault if you get arrested or expelled…" he mutters, and then I think he starts to walk away, but I'm not sure, I'm not really paying attention to him. Plus, I don't care what he does.

Reaching up, I grab a fistful of pretty boy's brown hair and pull him backwards. Hard . He falls and I, for whatever careless reason, let him get up. I push him toward the wall behind us that is right behind the classroom, but at the moment, I don't fucking care. "If you are going to hit me, have the _fucking balls_ to punch me already!" I growl. He pushes me away, but I quickly stand up and punch him in the nose with all my strength—well, I thought it was him. Until I hear a girly scream…

"Yuki!" I hear Kaname gasp, his voice full of concern. _FUCK! _Today just _isn't_ my day. My eyes turn black, black as coal, and I look down at my fist in complete shock. Yuki's blood is on it, coating the knuckles. _Fuck_. I broke her nose.

Sighing, and having the grim thought of '_I'm so dead'_, I walk up to her. "Sorry..." I mumble; Kaname rolls his eyes.

"Let's go, Yuki." he says gently, helping her pinch her nose. They walk away.

I am_ so _going to get expelled and arrested…_Fuck! _Quietly, I head back to my dorm.

**Kaname Kuran P.O.V**

_How dare she?_ Hurting Yuki? I am _not_ letting that slide. However, my train of thought is broken when Yuki starts talking—a little nasally, with her fingers pinching her nose: "Kaname-sempe?"

"Hm?" I answer.

"W-what happened?" she asks sweetly, and I offer a calm smile.

"Nothing. There was just a little misunderstanding." My voice is tender, loving, perhaps even reassuring. Yuki shouldn't have to worry about anything. All she should worry about is her first heat, which Cross won't let me tell her about.

Slowly, we approach the infirmary doors. When I open them, and we see Mister Cross, he turns around. "Oh my god, what happened to my poor little _Yuki!_" he shouts, voice full of worry and a little panic.

"Nothing, she is fine." I soothe. I swear he's too over dramatic. Quickly, he guides Yuki to sit on the bed.

"If she's fine, why is she _bleeding?_" he demands in alarm.

"Father, I'm fine." my sister says sweetly, innocently.

"I'm gonna go…" I say, and when I reach for the doorknob, I realize I have some of Yuki's blood coating my hand. So, opening the door with my other hand, I leave hurriedly. But out in the hallway, hidden from both Yuki and Cross, I put my hand to my mouth and lick off the blood. Mmm, her blood tastes so sweet, so angelic and pure…Oh, what I wouldn't do to have my dear Yuki.

**Angelica Gails P.O.V.**

I walk up the stairs and to my room with a sigh. Closing the windows and the curtains—which I opened from before—I glide to my bed and lie down. …_Why didn't Zero stop me?_ I'm so sleepy. _Why does it still smell like piss in here?_ I wonder what's going through his head, Zero's head. _Maybe I should go check on him…_I start to get up, then lie back down.

Why do I care? Sure, he's kind of attractive with his shiny silver hair, but it has the same shine any natural hair does, and his lavender eyes, they're so…cold yet warm. But whatever, that doesn't mean anything…Does it? You know what? I'm going to sleep. I'm too tired to question myself. So, getting comfortable, I do just that; I sleep.

**Kaname Kuran P.O.V**

I walk home, then glide up the stairs and approach my room. When I slowly open the door and see a sleeping Angelica, my blood starts to boil. I'm irritated just by looking at her. Who does she think she _is?_She has only been here for what, two or three days? And she's already fucking with Yuki?_ Bitch__!_ I can't take her more. Approaching her bedside quickly, all rational thought abandoning me, I jump on top of her, aiming to suffocate her with my hands around her throat. She, of course, wakes up when I already have her pinned down.

"What the _fuck_ Kuran?" she yells, squirming "_Get the hell off me!_" And then, abruptly, she stops fighting and falls still. She looks up at me curiously yet tauntingly, and then asks, "Were you trying to fuck me in my sleep, bed wetter?"

"No, bitch!" I yell in complete rage. _How can she even think this?_ No, just no!

"Then get the fuck off me!" she screams, starting to squirm again. Her cries quieten though as she continues speaking, "Get your _fat ass_ off me _now _or I'll scream louder and bring _everybody_ running in here." Then, her voice lowers to an even deeper tone: "Or, at least, tell me why you're on top of me."

"No." I spit simply. When I hear a sound coming from the door, I look up and see the cousins, Aido and Kain. I didn't realize I didn't lock the door behind me.

"Oh, sorry…" Kain says awkwardly, staring at the ground. "We'll leave you two alone…" and then he leaves. Aido leaves behind him. _Fuck,_ that little gossip just _had_ to come in. I am so going to kill him if he says anything—and while I'm not paying attention, Gails somehow knees me where it hurts the most.

"_Ahh, _you_ bitch!"_ I scream in pain, and while I'm distracted she flips me over so now she is on top of me. Grabbing her gun by the handle, she slaps me in the face with it. _Damn_ that hurt—not that I can tell the difference right now.

"What were you doing on top of me?" she demands to know.

"Nothing!" I yell, still in agony. She smacks me one more time with her gun, and this time it draws blood. "_Bitch!_" I yell. Then, she gets off me and the bed.

"Asshole, clean yourself up and your bed." she spits coldly, somewhat venomously, and then leaves the room with her gun still in hand. Moments later, she comes back in. What does she _want?_ "Or, should I be flattered that you have a crush on me?" she asks with her annoying little smirk. Talk about mood swing…

"I don't have a crush on you!" I yell angrily, a note of pain in my voice. Then I reach out to the closest thing around me and throw it at her, which happens to be a pillow. She leaves the room before it can hit her.

**Angelica Gails P.O.V.**

What the _fuck?_ Did he just try and rape me? Whatever, I'm going to go sleep on the soft sofa in the living room. But as I walk to there, a girl I don't know with brown eyes and light brown hair bumps into me, and by her expression she seems depressed. She walks past rather quickly, and once she passes she slows down. I find that odd, but keep walking to the stairs.

I hear whispering as I reach the first level: "_And that's why you shouldn't go to Kaname's room right now_." It seems Aido is talking to Takuma…Oh _hell_ no. He better not think Kaname and I were doing something back there!

"So," I say in a curious tone, revealing myself as I start playing with the trigger on my gun, "Why can't he go to Kaname's room?"

"No reason, Lady Angelica!" Aido states nervously, scratching the back of his head and moving away from Takuma. He glances down to my gun warily, and then back up.

"_What_ did you just call me?" I ask, my voice rising angrily. I start walking towards him, and he starts running "Get over here!" I yell, storming after him. We end up running around: upstairs, downstairs—pretty much everywhere—and then the little cunt runs outside. I can't go outside, but I have Blood Lust Shadow on me, and he's loaded. So, I smirk and start shooting. I aim for his arms and legs; I don't want to kill him. I hit him twice in his left shoulder, and when he falls I stop. "Hey guys, I just shot Aido!" I yell—a melodic note hitting my words—even though I know they can smell his blood.

"What the _fuck?_ Why bitch, _why?_" the guy that walked in with him demands. I turn to him and sneer.

"Because, bastard, he was asking for it."

_**A/N: ReViEw PlEaSe**_


End file.
